Harry Potter: The Heir of Black
by TheTimeIsRight
Summary: Noah Black is the only left surviving heir of the Black family in name and nature. He attends Hogwarts, but with two secrets: One, he has no magic, and two, he is willing to do anything to restore power to the Black family.


Noah Black looked at his father and shifted in his uncomfortable wooden seat. His father, Norman, and his mother, Sophie, usually brought him to this dark room when he had done something wrong. He didn't think he did, but did not say that. Arthur leaned forward on his also uncomfortable wooden chair. His mother was more composed. Norman's hair fell into his eyes, but Noah's father brushed it away. Noah focused and thought furiously about what Arthur had brought him here for. He came up with nothing. It might have had something to do with the Witches and Wizards, but Norman had never acted upon that dreaded phrase.

"Noah, I need you." The look in his father's eyes was almost pleading. Almost. He was far too proud for that. It was as much Noah's fatal flaw as Arthur's.

"What do you mean?" asked Noah, puzzled. He had already decided to decline the offer, but it seemed too good to be true. His father needed him. His father, who never looked at his homework, who rarely even looked at his son, needed him. His father tried to pull off a casual look, but it did not really suit him.

"So there is this school. It's really cool and it has a lot of cool stuff. I mean, not cool cool but," Noah couldn't believe his eyes, or rather, his ears. His father, his composed father, his 'how-could-I-eat-dinner-without-a-proper-suit father was babbling. However, Noah knew that the turning point in this conversation was his mother, as it always was. His mother opened her full-lipped mouth and spoke. All eyes turned to her.

"Noah, you must uphold the Black family name. Please say you will do this. Please." There was an urgent tone in her voice that was too often absent. Sophie leaned back in her chair and crossed her long legs. She obviously expected an answer. Noah carefully thought his words through.

"But aren't the Blacks criminals?" He waited for the lashing from his father that was sure to come. But instead, a faraway look came into his father's dark eyes. In a mournful voice, he continued,

"Our ancestor Regulus was a hero, once. Before the Second Wizarding War destroyed his family. Wife, Sarah, son, Regulus II, daughter, Cadence. But his last son survived. And Noah Black, only surviving true Black family member in name and nature, was accepted into Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?"

"The school." His dad replied distractedly. He was picking at a piece of wood that was peeling off the Black furniture in 11 Grimmauld Place, once so brilliant and polished.

"Is this about the Witches and Wizards?"

"It is everything about them, Noah."

"Then why not?" Noah replied, surprising himself. His parents looked delighted. Sophie jumped up and hugged him tight.

"OK, just a minute." Norman clicked his fingers, and in spite of Noah's silent oath to remain calm in front of his father, his calm was shattered when a row of the dilapidated books fell out onto the floor.

Almost instantly, a Great Horned Owl glided into the old house and dropped a letter onto the floor in front of Noah. Almost instantly after that, Norman dropped to the ground and polished with his hand the part of the timber floor that the letter was dropped onto. "Darned owls. Thought they would change the postage system into something more standard, like wolves or donkeys." But Noah had eyes only for the crisp white letter. He cracked the seal and took out a sheet of browning paper. He salvaged the envelope.

It had on it something like this:

Dear Mr Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates of which will be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Prof. Restenne

Professor Restenne


End file.
